


"I Think I Just Fell in Love A Little."

by Trode19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Old Sword Fight, Kid!Harry, Kid!Uma, Kinda fluff, Uma likes proving him wrong, harry's a little shit, little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: “I said, that’s not my name.”“Looking for a fight, little Shrimpy?”“No, but I damn well will give you one away I finish my shift, just to wipe the yellow of your teeth, pirate.”AKA a oneshot on how 'What's My Name' came to be.





	"I Think I Just Fell in Love A Little."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadey_Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/gifts).



> Little gift to my friend, Shadey, who isn't in the fandom, but I'm sure will get to it eventually XD

Nine-year-old Harry Hook was much too prideful for his own good, eight-year-old Uma decided as she dropped his tray in front of him.

“Thanks, Shrimpy.” Harry grinned, cocky and arrogant to the bone as he bit into the cooked garbage Auradon had graciously dumped on them.

“That’s not my name.” Uma snapped, eyes narrowed vengefully at the young pirate as she walked past him to drop another tray in front of a man in some hoodie and baggy sweatpants.

“Really? You smell like it.” Harry gave a purposeful sniff before wrinkling his nose.

“I said, that’s not my name.” Uma growled this time, brown eyes like steel as they connected with the others light blue. Harry’s eyes widened the slightest bit before they narrowed in his jest.

“Looking for a fight, little Shrimpy?”

“No, but I damn well will give you one away I finish my shift, just to wipe the yellow of your teeth, pirate.” She was still mastering a sword, but she had a feeling he’d beat the boy. His arrogance shows through like a beam; he’d underestimate his enemy no doubt.

“Yellow of my teeth? Darling, they’re pearlies.” He grinned, showing in fact how white they were. Uma scoffed. “Outside after your shift. Meet me with your best sword, and your last words.” Harry chucked a bit of torn fish into his mouth, chewing with his mouth open just to annoy her.

“You’ll have to make a deal with me though. I don’t fight for nothing.”

“Ah, just like your mother, I see.” Harry chuckled, eyes glistening with his amusement. “I win, you’re my loyal pup…till I get bored with ya.”

“Deal.” Um wouldn’t lose this one, she’d rather die than be shown up again by some son of Hook. “If I win…I’ll decide my earnings when I do.” She oozed confidence, uncaring of her humiliation for once in the past few months since.

“Prepare to walk the plank, Shrimpy.” Harry smirked at her scowl and ate, waiting for her shift to end.

~~~

“How’re we doing this? Need any wussy rules, lass?” Harry chuckles as they stood outside the chip shop on the dock, tips of his fingers playing with the sharp edge of his blade.

“I’m not a princess, Hook. I won’t kill you for the sheer thought of you going through the humiliation of losing.” Uma smirked, gripping her sword a little tighter.

“Oh-ho? Harsh! I was willing to kill you just so you didn’t have to go through ‘Shrimpy’ all over again.” He smiled, his faux innocence not fooling her one bit.

“Come at me then, Hook. Or are you scared?”

“Scared? No, no, I do the scaring.” Harry launched at her with quick feet, one which she noticed were encased in too large boots. She blocked on reflex, nose twitching in the wish to sneer as his crazed look. Uma threw her weight into her arms, causing him to back up enough for her to have a jab of her own. Harry was quick, that was for sure, but he also had a flare for the dramatics and talking.

“Ooo! You’re a quick one, aren’t ya? Almost got me there.” Harry laughed. 

“You know,” She slashed at his side, which he dodged with an expert spin, “People don’t usual,” She grunted as she scratched at his shoulder when she blocked his strike down, “Talk this much during a fight!” She yelled, shoving him back with her tiny frame as she struck his jaw with her elbow, his yelp of surprise making her almost giggle.

“Bony elbows! No fair, weapons on their own, Shrimpy.” Harry rubbed his jaw with a pout, jumping back when she jabbed for his thigh. 

“You’re so damn,” She drew back her blade, confusing Harry for a split second before she brought the hilt down on his nose, “talkative!” Harry stumbled back, almost loosing his footing when he clutched his nose.

“Swords! This is a sword fight, not a fist fight!” Harry squawked in injustice, feeling blood drip from his nose.

“I did use my sword.” Uma said gleefully, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she struck down towards his arm, only to be blocked by his sword. “You’re just not being creative enough.” She spun from his block, feeling like she was dancing for a split moment as she elbowed him eye. He growled, skin around his eye aching as he blocked her from striking once more.

“You want creative, do ya?” He grinned. “I’ll give ya creative then!” He bit her sword fighting hand, making her drop the blade with a shocked gasp. Uma ducked the swipe of his sword, hitting deck for her sword and slashing his leg. He’s knees hit the dock with a shout of pain, Uma scrambling to get up and stand before him with every ounce of fierce superiority she could muster desperate her pants.

She slowed her breathes, swallowing down the burn of exertion in her throat before addressing him.

“What’s my name?” She ordered, sword to his throat.

“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t get it, sweetheart.” Harry laughed breathlessly, uncaring for the throb in his nose as he kneeled before the beauty of her power in defeat. A beauty he could see growing with her age.

“Uma…Say it!” She demanded, digging the point to gain a drizzle of blood. “What’s. My. Name?”

“Uma.” Harry looked up at her, skin around one dazzling light blue eyes already bruising.

“I win.” She chuckled, offering her hand to the pirate to help him off his knees. She wouldn’t humiliate him any further. She’d have mercy, she hated it also.

“Your earnings?” Harry sighed, but knew she won fair and square as it got on the Isle. Uma thought on it, looking the young boy up and down.

“When I get my own ship, I will be Captain, and you will be first mate.” She smirked, seeing the advantages of keeping the pirate around. He was good with a sword and would no doubt get better with time. Uma turned on heel, stepping up the stairs towards her mother’s chip shop.

“What? Not gonna rob me of my riches?” Harry yelled after her.

“Why would I do that when…” Uma turned to look at him over her should, a sly grin curling on her lips. “I have you to rob riches for me?” Uma entered the chip shop with a new flare, the feeling of power rushing into her veins.

Harry could only stare after her, taking his pirate hat and placing it over his heart.

“I think I just fell in love a little.” Harry mused to himself, a grin plastering his face as he made his way home. He ended up coming back to the chip shop the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that…

The rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Descendants fic. I liked the movies but didn't get into the fandom till recently. I LOVE Huma (also kinda dig Umgilrry and gilrry) and wanted to contribute to the fanfiction communication. 
> 
> I also have two series fanfics of Umgilrry and Huma that I'm working on, but I don't know if I'll post them since I'm only a movie watcher and not a book reader (as much as I want to, moneys tight right now going into my senior year) and I don't want to mess it up.
> 
> Comment if you'd maybe like to see either of them? One's set right after D2 where Uma falters the barrier long enough to get her crew out and will likely head into her journey of taking over Auradon, or perhaps changing it for the better.
> 
> The other is a Umgilrry in Auradon after the events of D2, figuring out what love is and how to express it properly between each other along with sprinkles of headcannons I've seen and Protective Harry, more Gil centricity and Uma love. Lots of jokes too, mention of cheerleader Carlos and misunderstandings on a certain Jane and Gil friendship and Ben being an amazing friend in general to Gil because GIL DESERVES MORE LOVE.
> 
> Tootles!


End file.
